Halfbloods at Hogwarts
by pseudonym13
Summary: Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Travis, and Connor Stoll go on their hardest quest yet. To help the golden trio at Hogwarts! Will they stay undercover? Or will someone find out they're demigods?
1. We get another impossible quest

_**This is my first story so don't be mad if it sucks. Or if I give up in the middle of it, I'm not sure how long I'll keep it going. **_

**Nico point of view (yeah, I spelled out point of view. Got a problem with that?)**

Hi. Don't have much time for formal introductions, Chrion's already got us on another crazy quest. This one seems even more un-do-able than usual. The name's Nico by the way. I'm a halfblood. I suppose you know what those are, if you're reading this. A son of Hades actually. Anyway Chiron has unexpectedly told us that we're going to Hogwarts. I know, sounds like a toe fungus. It's supposedly some training, boarding school for descendants of Hecate (goddess of magic). They aren't halfbloods, just descendants who inherited great power. Apparently Chiron and the head master, Dumbledore, go way back. Dumbledore and Chiron wanted some halfbloods to come undercover to the school to help them fight someone named Tom Riddle. This, Dumbledore thinks we would be a use in the war. Since everyone going on the quest is sixteen, we're going into the sixth year. Well, everyone except for me. I'm thirteen but I have to pretend that I'm advanced for my age. I'm not exactly sure who this Tom Riddle is but apparently he's tried to kill thousands of innocent lives to gain power. Just like Kronos tried to. Going back to our conversation earlier…

"Wait, don't we deserve a break right now? With Kronos and all?" Percy asked confusedly.

Me, Annabeth, Percy, Travis, and Connor Stoll were sitting at the giant table. I'm not sure it was the best idea to include the Stoll brothers but Chiron says we needed more than four people.

"Yes but thet can wait. Albus is a great friend of mine and he saved my life once. I owe him this. Grover, Rachel, and Thalia have the re-construction under control." Chiron explained to Annabeth's worried face.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Annabeth muttered.

Apparently, a long time ago in some forest called the forbidden forest Chiron was nearly killed by some wild centaurs who didn't want him on their land. Dumbledore stopped them. I don't know why he was even in there in the first place if it was called the forbidden forest. I mean, hello? Forbidden? But I refrained from asking. The only reason I was on this quest was my Dad wanted me to be included. My Dad's got a personal problem with this Tom Riddle guy. He's cheated death several times, but was much too powerful to be caught by the fates. My Dad wants him dead and punished. Dad's already had a number of arguments with Hecate about this guy. He thinks it's her fault he got so powerful. But Riddle's never bothered us so I wished we didn't have to interfere. But that's what we halfbloods do. Interfere and make things worse.

"Tomorrow you six will board the Hogwarts express. Lord Hades has somehow managed to convince Lady Hecate to grant you all limited magic ability in a wand." He said.

Chiron pulled out a box with six fancy sticks in it.

He handed each of us ours. "Willow tree wood." Chiron informed me as he handed me a black stick, "Painted black." He added.

Mine was completely black with an intricate skull carved into the bottom. My hand went strangely tingly when I took it. I shivered, I didn't like it. It didn't seem natural for us halfbloods. I glanced at everyone else's.

"Birch tree wood." Chiron said to Annabeth.

Annabeth's was darker white, basically gray. It had an intricately carved owl on the bottom.

"Driftwood." Chiron informed Percy.

Percy's was light brown and had squiggly lines all over it, almost like waves.

Now Chiron was grimacing, "I'm not sure what wood this is. Hecate didn't tell me." He grumbled and handed the Stolls two wands, looking as if he regretted his actions.

The Stolls wands were both a deep russet brown, nearly red. They had no design, except they were both weirdly bent, as if someone had thrown them at something. They would've been identical but they were bent in different directions. The Stolls wore identical grins.

"Also somehow, Hades has gotten Zeus to allow you into the sky. On an airplane tomorrow to fly you to London. Though how he did that, I have no idea…He must really hate that Riddle…Anyways you have to go straight to Kings Cross Station. Dumbledore has already transported your things to Hogwarts. The station is within walking distance from the airport._**(I have no idea if this is actually true! It's probably not!)**_ Once you get to the station, simply run through the column between platforms 9 and 10." Chiron said as if this was the easiest thing in the world.

"Ummm, what?" Percy asked.

Chiron waved his hand breezily, "You'll go right through. Anyone with any magic ability can and now you have, in those wands. So rest up, you have a long day tomorrow."

Grumbling we all went to bed. I sighed in my newly built cabin. I wondered what these magic kids would be like…


	2. I find out how stupid I look in robes

_**I didn't feel like writing the whole airplane thing because it would get boring. Sorry if you're unhappy about that. Go to**_ .com/cgi/set?id=40462707 _**to see what clothes Annabeth is wearing on the train. The link is also in my profile if this somehow doesn't go through.**_

We all crowded onto the train the next day and found an empty compartment. "These british accents are so annoying…" Percy grumbled.

"I think they're cool!" Connor said excitedly.

Before Percy could argue, the compartment door burst open. In swooped three boys. Two were giant with mean, rat faces. One was smaller and had bright, almost white blonde hair and a pale face. He sneered, "Who are _you_? I haven't seen you around, and you don't seem like first years. Well, except for you." Blondie said sneering at me. Immediate hatred coursed through me.

"I'm thirteen."I snapped. I had no idea how old first years were but I said it anyways, "And why don't you go-" Annabeth kicked me under the table before I could tell blondie to go do something physically unappealing to himself.

"We're transfer students from America. We've been homeschooled by our parents, but they finally wanted us to experience an actual school. Nico-" she added gesturing to me, "Is advanced for his age so he'll be in-" Annabeth paused for a second trying to remember, "sixth year with all of us." She finished sounding very rehearsed.

Blondie smirked at the word advanced. I flushed and glared at him. I wanted to say something like, "I don't even want to go to your stupid school but Hades is forcing me to!" but I stopped myself. I didn't think it made the best impressions to say your Dad was Hades.

"So if you didn't want anything, you can get out." I pointed out bluntly.

Blondie's smirk widened, "Make us." He taunted. That was it. I could feel energy pulse through me as my temper flared. Our shadows seemed to grow longer and the air went unnaturally cold and dry. Blondie's smirk faltered, "C'mon, let's go." He muttered to his giant rat friends and they were out the door.

"Great. All the British witches must be like this." I muttered, still angry.

"O c'mon. They're probably not all like that. And I think the guys are called wizards. Nico, try not to give us away the moment we step in the train." Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorreeee!" I snapped, my temper still running high.

**Malfoy's Point of view**

"Weasley." I sneered at the weasley girl as I walked away from the new student's compartment. "Those Americans are freaks. Did you see what that boy did to the air and our shadows? It was weird! Keep an eye on them." I muttered to Crabbe and Goyle.

They grunted and nodded but then Crabbe spoke up, "B-but what if that freak boy does that shadow again?" he asked fearfully.

"Don't be stupid, you're really not scared of a _child_ are you?" I asked trying to sound snappish. But his weird power still put me off a bit.

**Ginny's point of view**

I stopped talking to Harry for a moment to go get a drink of water. Outside the compartment, in the corridor I stopped.

Malfoy was just walking out of the compartment across from us, "Weasley." He sneered at me.

I ignored him and glanced at the compartment he'd been in. Possibly first years? Though from their voices it didn't sound like it. I didn't recognize any of the voices so, curious, I opened slid open the door.

"What do you want n-" he broke off.

A boy who looked around thirteen stared awkwardly at me. He had dark hair, olive skin, and was wearing a black t-shirt, ripped black jeans, a silver skull ring, combat boots, black stormy eyes that made me think he was a mad genius, and something in his belt. It _looked _like a sword but I have no idea why he would have a sword. Like that would protect him.

"Uhhh, sorry. Thought you were blondie-I mean that blond guy who was just in here." He said quickly.

"You mean Malfoy? Was he bothering you guys?" I asked glancing around at all of them.

There were five of them in the compartment. Sitting across from the dark haired kid was an older kid with black hair. It had a streak of gray in it. He looked about sixteen and had sea-green eyes. His eyes instantly reminded me of Harry.

Next to the green eyed kid was a girl who also looked sixteen. She had curly honey blonde hair and gray eyes that made me feel like I was being analyzed. Somewhat like Dumbledore's. She also had a matching gray streak in her hair, which was weird. She also had something in her belt, only it was shorter. Like a knife, or a dagger maybe? But why would they need those?

Sitting across from her were two tall identical boys. They had elfish ears, light brown hair, and looked about my age. They had freckly faces that said they were going to stick firecrackers down your back. They reminded me a lot of my twin brothers, Fred and George. I just hoped they weren't anything like them.

"It's fine." The boy in all black said sharply.

"So are you guys Americans?" I asked curiously. They had American accents.

"Yeah, we transferred here from New York. We've all been homeschooled together." The blonde girl said.

"So I suppose you all will be going into sixth year? And you're going into third right?" I guessed.

**Nico's point of view**

"Actually all of us will be in sixth, including Nico." Annabeth gestured to me, " He's really advanced for his age." She explained for the second time. I cringed. The next time someone said I was advanced for my age, I was gonna throw my magical stick at them.

"Oh, ok." The red headed girl said, looking surprised, "I'm Ginny by the way, Ginny Weasley."

"Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said.

"Nico." I said wearily, "But you already knew that."

"Travis." Travis said. "Connor" Connor said. "Stoll." They both chorused together. I sighed, they always said their names like that.

"Percy Jackson." Percy said. Ginny seemed to wince at the name Percy. I stifled a laugh. Percy was used to have his name winced at. "What?" Percy asked, looking annoyed.

"Sorry it's just that my brother's named Percy. He kind of-well-abandoned us last year…It's sort of complicated…" she trailed off, clearly not wanting to talk about it. She looked as if it was much worse than it sounded.

"Sorry, nevermind." Annabeth said quickly like she understood family problems.

"So anyways, you'll have to be sorted won't you?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yeah Chiron said something about being sorted from a _hat_?" Percy said.

"Who's Chiron?" Ginny asked interestedly.

Annabeth kicked Percy under the table, "Ow…"he muttered, glaring at her, "Uhhh, Chiron is our homeschool teacher." He said quickly.

"Huh, interesting name. But yeah, the sorting hat sorts you into a house. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor." Ginny explained.

"Hufflepuff? Sounds like some kind of marshmallow!" Travis sniggered while Connor laughed. I personally agreed but said nothing.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin…" Ginny muttered darkly.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Well they _say _all the future dark wizards go to Slytherin. That's where You-Know-Who went too." Ginny shivered.

Something stirred in my memory. Chiron had said Tom Riddle was called Voldemort by few, You-Know-Who by most. I thought it was pretty silly to be scared of a name, but then it wasn't my place to say.

"To- I mean You-Know-Who went here?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep, no one really knows much about him when he was a kid though." Ginny shrugged then looked out the window, "Hey we're almost there. You guys should change into your robes. I gotta go, my friends will be looking for me. See you later." Ginny said, standing up. She left the compartment. We all shrugged on our robes over our clothes.

"So do you think we'll have to get sorted? I mean, it's not like we're gonna be here for the entire year." Percy asked nervously.

"We better not be staying here for the entire year…" I muttered.

"Hey, it could be fun! Think of how many pranks we could do with magic stuff!" Connor said excitedly.

"Oh no, we're on a quest, remember? No getting off task! We find out as much information as we can about Tom Riddle, then we try to help them. Chiron mentioned something about a guy named Harry Potter. Dumbledore said he knew a lot. Maybe he's trying to kill Tom Riddle too and we have to help him?" Annabeth suggested.

"Why can't they ever make quests with clear instructions?" Percy sighed, running a hand through his gray streak of hair.

"I feel really stupid in these robes." I commented dryly, but no one paid attention.

"Hey look, we're here!" Travis exclaimed suddenly, pointing out the window. We all looked, there was a huge castle in the distance. You could see bright flames of torches in the distance.

"Oh, wow! It's beautiful! The structure of the castle is just…wow!" Annabeth said, looking over-excited. Everyone looked at her funny, "What?" she said defensively.

Percy laughed, "It definitely looks nicer than camp."

"_Looks _nicer than camp? Are you kidding me?" Connor exclaimed while Travis said, "It's a freakin' castle!"

I sighed, looking out the window at the giant castle. Time to see what awaited us here.


	3. I get angry at a hat

**Hi! Oh by the way I don't own harry potter or percy Jackson. But I do own my awesome new scarf! Oh and all the half-bloods can see the thestrals because of the war. Oh and I'm pretending the whole thing where Draco broke his nose, never happened. Please don't be mad about that. **

Nico's point of view

We rode to the castle in wooden carriages pulled by strange looking, somewhat skeletal, horse-like things. They didn't seem like monsters, but I had no idea what they were.

"What do you think those are?" I muttered. Everyone except Travis and Connor, shrugged.

"What do you think what are?" Travis asked.

Before anyone could answer him we saw Ginny and I automatically waved. She looked surprised but friendly and waved back. I'm not sure what made me want to wave to her, maybe it was just because she was nice to me. Of course, people were nice to me at camp, but a little cautious too. Some seemed awed, few even a little afraid. But luckily, not very many. We arrived at the castle and it looked huger than ever. Annabeth was still in awe about the architecture. We sat down on a long table in a large hall, across from Ginny, the only person we knew. There were giant torches on the walls and candlesticks floating everywhere. It was a pretty cool place, sort of gothic Victorian.

"Hey Ginny, what were those things pulling the carriages?" Percy asked her.

"What things?" Travis and Connor said at the same time. _**(Only Annabeth, Percy, and Nico can see the thestrals. Not Travis and Connor)**_

She looked startled, "You can see them?" she asked us, ignoring Travis and Connor.

"Well yeah, you can't?" I said wondering if they had something like the mist.

"Umm, only people who've seen someone die can see them. They're called thestrals." Ginny said uncomfortably.

"Oh." I said simply. We all glanced at each other, remembering the war. Travis and Connore still seemed confused. Ginny seemed to notice but didn't say anything.

Just then a group of three people came and sat next to Ginny. The girl had bushy brown hair. There was a boy with fiery red hair, exactly matching Ginny's. And there was a boy with black hair. He had green eyes and round glasses. He reminded me of Percy, except with glasses.

"Oh this is my brother, Ron." Ginny said, noticing them.

"Hi. Are you new here?" the girl with the bushy brown hair asked.

"Yeah, transfers from America." Annabeth replied.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said.

"Harry Potter." The green eyed boy said. There was silence like the trio was waiting for some kind of reaction. I glanced at Percy, remembering the vague information he had given us about a so called Harry Potter. Harry was watching us exchange looks with a wariness on his face, like he wished we wouldn't. I realized it was the exact same look Percy always had whenever someone mentioned his prophecy or him defeating Kronos, when it was really Annabeth and him working together.

Percy coughed, "Um, I'm Percy Jackson.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Nico DiAngelo." I said.

"Travis." Travis said. "Connor." Connor said. "Stoll." They both chorused together. I noticed the Hermione, Ron, and Harry looking at them, amused. "What?" Travis asked, "Does Connor have something on his face?"

"What? No I don't!" Connor said.

Ron chuckled, "No, it's just that you two remind me of my brothers."

"Hey so who's that?" I interrupted, pointing at Blondie who was sitting at another table.

"Draco Malfoy. You should probably stay away from him. Has he already bothered you?" Harry said glaring in his direction.

"Yeah you could say that, on the train. He's a jerk and so are his goons. Whatever house he's in I hope I'm not in it." I muttered. At these words Harry and Ron seemed to like me already.

"Speaking of houses, we don't like, have to do any magic tricks do we?" Percy asked nervously.

The guy named Harry laughed, "No, you just have to put on the hat."

I breathed a sigh of relief, no way was I going to embarrass myself in front of a bunch of witches. Suddenly a teacher named Mcgonagall started speaking. She took out an old hat and read off names of first years, apparently and they would sit on the stool. Then they would put on the hat and the hat would shout things like Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. I supposed this was the sorting. Then the headmaster guy, Dumbledore came up and made a long speech but I was too starving to listen and watch but everyone else seemed to be paying attention. Well except Travis and Connor of course. Travis poked his fork with his wand numerous times and Connor's head drooped on the table in fake sleep and loud snoring.

"I am also happy to announce Hogwarts have some newcomers this year." I stared at him. Travis's fork exploded into metal shavings and Connor's head snapped up from the table. Everyone glanced around at us. We all shifted uncomfortably. I hated everyone staring at me, I wished they would all just look away. But no such luck. "Though they are not first years, they will be sorted since this is their first time at Hogwarts."

Then to my horror Mcgonagall started reading our names and I knew we would have to sit on that stool and put on the stupid hat. Curse Chiron.

"Chase, Annabeth." Mcgonagall stated. Annabeth, looking very nervous, went up to the stool. Then, realizing she had another hat on, quickly removed her ski cap, her face burning red. There were a few snickers from the older looking kids. Then she sat on the stool and put on the old hat.

**Annabeth's point of view**

I sat there and suddenly the hat began to talk, I jumped a little. "Hmmm, you aren't a true witch are you?"

"No." I answered back nervously in my mind.

"But you are from the Greeks aren't you? And here on a quest with Dumbledore's orders so I suppose I won't blow your cover. Now where to put you? You are quite sharp minded, but also very brave. Ravenclaw would definitely suit you but hmmm, oh my! Oh dear, you have been through a lot of trouble. You are most certainly a, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted at last.

Everyone clapped and with relief I ran back down to the table where Ginny and my friends were.

"Nice one." Ginny congratulated me.

"Thanks." I said. I was just glad to be with someone I knew.

"Huh, we haven't had one of those in a while." Hermione commented.

"One of what?" Percy asked.

"A hatstall. A sorting that takes a really long time. You were up there for a while." Hermione said looking interestedly at me.

"Oh, that's weird, it felt like seconds." I said, trying to remember how long the hat had been thinking for.

Suddenly Mcgonagall announced, "Jackson, Percy." I watched Percy jump up and go sit on the stool, putting the hat on his head. "Please get Gryffindor…" I muttered under my breath.

After a few moments the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Percy ran back down grinning and caught hold of my hand. I blushed slightly but didn't let go.

Mcgonagall said, "Stoll, Travis."

Travis sauntered up to the stool and grinning at everyone, put on the hat. The moment the hat touched his head it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Travis grinned and came down.

"Stoll, Conn-Connor." Mcgonagall faltered as she saw an identical boy come to the stool. She seemed to be reliving bad memories. Connor put on the hat.

**Connor's Point of View**

"Ahhh, more twins I see." The hat said.

"Nope!" I said, "Just identical. He's sixteen, I'm fifteen."

"Hmmm, well you certainly do remind me of another pair of twins…"

**Nico's Point of View**

After a couple of seconds, Connor was pronounced a Gryffindor. Now everyone was a Gryffindor, except me. Mcgonagall started to roll up her scroll, until Dumbledore came and whispered something to her. I probably wasn't on the list since I had been added onto this quest at the last minute on behalf of my Dad.

"DiAngelo, Nico." Mcgonagall said.

"Curse Chiron and Hades!" I thought forcefully as I made my way to the stool, all eyes on me. I quickly sat down and shoved the hat on, trying to get it over with quick.

"Hmm, you're the same as the last. I have a feeling you're going to need a spy for your quest and you'd be perfect. You're young and new so no one will suspect a thing! It's perfect!"

"Hold on!" I thought in my mind, "Since when are you the decision maker for this quest?"

Naturally the hat ignored me, "But of course if I put you in Slytherin, with your parentage I know what people will assume…"

"Wait, Slytherin? What do you mean, people will assume what?" I thought confusedly.

"Then of course the Malfoy boy will tell you all sorts of inside things! It's settled, you agree right?" the hat asked me excitedly.

"Uhhh, agree with what? I have no freaking idea what you're talking about!" I thought loudly, losing my patience with the hat.

"Good! I thought so, SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted with joy. Most of the students clapped though my friends looked somewhat worried. "It's the table with the green, dear." The hat added quietly right before I took it off my head. I glanced at the green-clad table in horror. Blondie was sitting at it, and glaring at me.


	4. We meet some annoying and unpleasant ppl

**Do I seem like I'm Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling to you? Oh and notice the British folk say snigger but the Americans say snicker.**

**Nico's Point of View**

"Stupid hat!" I muttered taking a seat as far away as possible from Blondie. The Slytherins just glanced at me and nodded in a, I guess you'll have to do, way. They didn't seem like the friendliest group. I remembered Ginny saying that most future-dark wizards go to Slytherin. But I wasn't going to turn into a dark wizard! I wasn't even a wizard at all! And this was not helping the quest either. How was I supposed to plan with Percy and Annabeth (the Stolls don't plan, they just do) if I was stuck in another dormitory, or common room or whatever. What had that hat been thinking, anyways? And yes, I just asked what a hat was thinking. I mean it said this would help! Not exactly sure how this was helping! Blondie over there didn't seem too happy about it either. Dumbledore was explaining something about a professor named Scissors, or Snip, or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention but I saw distantly Harry looked really upset. The Slytherins on the other hand jumped up and started cheering. Without thinking I slammed down my fist forcefully on the table.

"Hey watch it, kid!" a girl snapped at me. I glanced at my fist with surprise; I'd somehow picked up a fork which was now stuck in the table, quivering slightly.

"Sorry." I muttered glancing at the girl. She had an annoyingly arrogant face, like she'd just won the lottery and looked about my age. She had dark skin and chocolate brown, curly, shoulder-length hair. "Who're you calling kid?" I glared at her, she was my age!

"You." she said looking bored by this conversation.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you're much older than me." I snapped back, "I'm thirteen."

"Oh, you are? You look much younger, how strange!" she exclaimed as if I were some bug specimen in the lab. "And you're American! What school did you go to in America? What was it like? Hold on, no wait! I've heard there are a lot of states, which one did you live in? Was it sunny there? I've heard it's quite sunny! Were the teachers nice? What-"

"Hold on!" I interrupted her. She was firing off so many questions, I couldn't remember what my cover story was. I realized how much she reminded me of Rachel, minus the oracle part. Before I could answer her I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder.

**Harry's Point of View**

The new kids seemed alright, they were friendly enough. I hadn't even known you could homeschool wizards. They were a little mysterious though, like they were holding something back. "Hey why do you think Dumbledore appointed Snape as defense teacher all of a sudden?" I muttered to Ron, but he wasn't listening.

"Awww man, I liked that kid, he hated Malfoy." Ron muttered.

"What do you mean you _liked_ him?" Hermione asked.

"Well now he's in Slytherin so-"

"What, just because he's in Slytherin means he's your enemy?" Hermione glared at Ron.

"Well, I mean, kinda-"

"Ron, that is so stereotypical! Not everyone in Slytherin is awful!"

"No, just most of them…" Ron muttered darkly.

"Oh please, he even said it himself, he didn't want to be in the same house Malfoy's in. He can't be that bad can he?" Ginny snapped, adding herself to the conversation.

"They have a point Ron." I said to Ron wearily, hoping to break up the argument early. I noticed the new kids watching us, looking entertained.

"This is almost as good as one of Percy and Thalia's fights except with british accents!" Travis commented brightly while Connor sniggered. The boy named Percy elbowed Travis.

"I'm sorry, we must seem rude to you, talking about your friend like this." Hermione said, ignoring a disgruntled Ron.

"Nah, it's ok. We don't really care that much about houses and stuff." Percy said.

"Except there is one small problem." Annabeth said slowly, "Ummm, since we're uhh, new and the castle is so huge we thought it'd be better to stay mostly together but now we're in Gryffindor and he's in Slytherin…"

"Well Slytherin and Gryffindor have some classes together." I said.

Annabeth studied us carefully, suddenly I felt like Dumbledore was looking at me. "You guys really don't like Slytherin, do you?" Annabeth commented.

"There's sort of a big enemy rivalry between the two houses." I explained somewhat apologetically. Personally I still like Nico, mostly because of his opinion on Malfoy and felt a little bad that he was in Slytherin. Also because I had nearly gotten into Slytherin myself.

Percy and Annabeth were whispering. Abruptly Percy said, "I need to go talk to Nico." and got up.

"Err, don't know if that's such a good ide-" I broke off. Percy was already gone.

**Percy's Point of View**

I speed walked over the Slytherin table, ignoring all the stares I was getting from students and teachers. I tapped Nico on the shoulder and he turned, "Percy!" he sounded relieved.

"Nico, try to stick with us as much as you can. There's weird stuff going on, Harry got all freaked out about that Snape guy being the defense against the dark arts. Oh and also there's one small problem about you and defense against the dark arts." I said concernedly.

"I basically am the dark arts. Or the son of them anyways." he sighed, knowing his power to raise the dead and manipulate shadows and ghosts. Not to mention his Dad being King of the Underworld. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"Ok, good." I said. I had started to think of Nico as something like a little brother. I turned and found myself face to face with the weird professor Snape. The one Harry obviously didn't like, and now I could see why. He had cave-like black eyes and greasy hair. He had a giant hooked nose and was glaring at him worse than Nico, close to Thalia. Anyone who could glare close to Thalia's glare had to be trouble.


	5. I go to my room in the dungeons

**Merry Christmas eve everyone! And happy Hannukah! And Kwanza! And any other holidays I'm missing!**

**Percy's Point of View**

"What exactly are you doing Mr.-?" Snape glared at me.

"Percy Jackson." I said uncomfortably.

"Well Mr. Jackson, you should return to your table." He said sharply.

"Yeah but I just wanted to talk to-" Snape cut me off.

"Now, Mr. Jackson." He glared at me even harder. I sighed and returned back to Gryffindor table.

"What's his problem?" I asked Harry angrily once I was seated again.

"He hates Gryffindor, favors his own house Slytherin." Harry explained.

"Plus he's a slimy, greasy, git." Ron added.

"Yeah, that too." Harry glowered at Snap from across the room.

"So why is it bad for Snape to be the defense against the dark arts teacher?" I asked curiously.

"Oh that, well he's always wanted that post but Dumbledore never trusted him enough to give it to him. I don't understand why all of a sudden Dumbledore trusts him." Harry explained.

**Nico's Point of View**

After Percy left, dinner seemed to last forever. "Aren't you going to answer my questions? Who was that anyways? Why is your friend a Gryffindor?" the annoying girl asked.

"What's your name again?" I asked her, dodging the questions.

"Caroline Fly but you can call me Carry." Carry looked expectedly at me, "You're Nico right?"

"Yeah and umm, that was Percy and he's my friend because…it's a long story. Look, could you just leave me alone?" And with that I turned away from her.

"Fine then, halfbloods are no good anyways…" she muttered audibly.

At the word halfbloods I whipped my head around, "What?" I whispered. No one was supposed to know about that!

"A halfblood?" Carry said looking at me like I was crazy, "You know, one parent is a wizard, the other's not? You _do _know what a halfblood is, don't you?"

"Uhhh, yeah course I do." I muttered. Apparently here in the witch world, halfblood has a different meaning. Then I ignored Carry for the rest of the evening. Not that I hated her, it's just she was one of the most annoying people I had ever met.

Naturally the Slytherin rooms were in the dungeon. The place gave off a sort of strange green glow, I think it was under the lake I had seen coming into the school. I entered my room and stared in horror. Blondie was talking to his goons in the corner and glared at me when I came in. He quickly left, bumping into me as hard as he could on the way out. Gritting my teeth, I went to unpack my suitcase which had magically appeared.

I went to bed, angry that I had to share room with Blondie, but I'd been in worse situations. With a sigh, I turned and stared at the ceiling, with its weird green glow. Finally I drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
